


you light up every second of the day

by mazzledazzl3



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Dance, First Kiss, Firsts in Relationship, Fluff, M/M, first I love you, relationship milestones, title: elton john - something about the way you look tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: Rami and Joe have many firsts in their relationship through the years.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Mazlek Fic Exchange 2019





	you light up every second of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/gifts).



> there were some things i really wanted to write in here, but they didn't fit right! i'll be writing on them later. i hope this is okay, and enjoy <3

The filming of Bohemian Rhapsody was to start in a few weeks. That meant a press tour, and the possibility of a busy awards season ahead, along with getting closer with everyone else on the cast. Rami was more than ready to turn over a new leaf and begin work on the project. He had watched all footage of Freddie Mercury that he could get his hands on, and read every article and newspaper clipping about him known to man.

However, for now, he had to focus on the thing that gave him the opportunity to work on Bohemian Rhapsody: Mr Robot. He was currently filming the third season of the show. Despite not formally meeting him yet, Rami found himself thinking of a cast-mate that he would be working with very often. He had worked with him in the past. They had been best friends in the past, and they were getting even closer now that they were working together again. He couldn't go through a second of the day without thinking about _him._

That _him_ was Joe Mazzello.

Rami did not want to admit he had fallen head over heels in love with his best friend after just a month of texting, but he would be lying if he denied it. The two called and texted each other multiple times a day, and made sure to fit in a FaceTime session every two weeks or so. They seemed to be obsessed with each other already. It was like they were already dating. Still, Rami questioned if Joe felt the same away about him as he melted with each comment Joe made towards him.

The question would sometimes hit Rami at random moments when he had down time; it was not always fun. They had become best friends again. They didn't want to be separated like they were soon after "The Pacific." Rami felt something with Joe he had never really felt before: certainty. He didn't know how their relationship would turn out, considering it was still so new, but he knew they would always be together in some way.

Rami was sitting with Christian and Carly during a break from filming. "Mr Robot" was very intense at times, so breaks were very appreciated. No one needed to become overwhelmed or harmed because of the show. As Christian and Carly talked, Rami seemed to be daydreaming. He couldn't focus on a single word either of his cast-mates said. He could only focus on his latest obsession. A certain ginger he knew who's name started with a 'J'.

“Rami, you okay there?” Christian eventually asked. He had noticed the younger man's distance. It triggered slight worry in him.

Rami was snapped out of his thoughts instantly. He looked over at Christian, and relaxed when he saw the older man's expression. “Yes, yes, I'm fine,” he replied. He hoped he wasn't blushing or showing any other sign of attraction towards someone. “I'm just a little preoccupied by other thoughts right now, sorry. What were you saying?” He flashed an apologetic smile.

“Is it because of the guy you're talking to... Joe?” Carly asked with a raised eyebrow. She had heard his phone calls with Joe before, and Rami seemed to mention Joe in some way in every conversation they had.

“N-No!” Rami could only feel his face heating up even more. Carly grinned at his reaction, feeling like she had solved the greatest mystery. Rami wished he could've pushed his thoughts away for awhile, so he could focus. He didn't need to act like a teenager in love while at work.

“It sounds like you really like this guy. That's good,” Christian commented, trying to make it easier for Rami. Rami nodded slowly in reply. Christian smiled back at him, still trying to make him feel better. He had never met Joe before, but judging by the way Rami talked about him, he was a great guy.

“How long have you known the guy?” Carly asked. She sounded genuinely interested in Rami's latest obsession.

“Almost eight years, I guess,” Rami beamed. “But we haven't been able to really talk much until now.” Rami but his tongue to stop himself from adding “and he's great.” Judging by the warmth of his face and ears, he knew his blushing was obvious. He loved talking about Joe.

“And does he know your interest in him?”

Rami froze; he shook his head and looked away from her. He looked to Christian for help. Christian only replied with a blank expression that said: “I can't help you.” He didn't want Joe to know about his feelings - yet. He didn't want to ruin their friendship when they had just connected once again.

Carly noticed Rami's quick change in emotion, and bit her lip softly. She worried if had struck a nerve. glanced over at Christian, who only shook his head in reply, telling her it was best to stop. She decided to take his advice. Rami didn't have to share every part of his personal life. She didn't know how Rami felt about discovering this other part of his identity. She had to be sympathetic She cleared her throat. “It's okay, Rami. We love you no matter what.”

Rami perked up when he heard Carly's voice. “That's not what I'm worried about,” he replied. He knew what she was implying automatically. “It's just that- I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't want to to ruin anything between us.” He kept his gaze to the ground, as he wasn't ready to look anyone in the eye yet.

“Just tell him when you're ready. We're all here for you,” Christian made sure to remind him. “He may surprise you, and be interested, too.”

Rami caught himself smiling at the thought of Joe feeling the same way. He made himself stop soon after. He had only texted and video-chatted with Joe so far; they hadn't seen each other in person in years. For all he knew, they could hate each other now. That still didn't stop his heart from fluttering at the thought of being Joe's boyfriend.

He'd be lying is he said he wasn't in love with him.

Before Rami could out much more thought into it, Sam announced their break was over. Rami zipped up his hoodie again, and walked towards Sam. He definitely wouldn't miss having to wear a hoodie in New York in the middle of the summer when filming was over.

By the time they were filming season four, Rami came back to set holding Joe's hand. Joe would occasionally slip in a few kisses and comforting words in between scenes. They couldn't get enough of each other. Rami found Joe's presence to be good support. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

-

The first "I love you" in a relationship wouldn't be considered as something monumental to most people, but it meant a lot to Joe and Rami. It was the most obvious symbol of love. It was something they were anticipating the second they got together right before the start of filming Bohemian Rhapsody. They knew it wouldn't take long, but the question was: who would say it first?

The two were still separated as they continued on with different jobs. Rami was filming the last of season three, and Joe was writing a script for another movie. They made sure to contact each other multiple times a day, like usual.

Rami had just arrived back at his hotel when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He smiled to himself, kicked off his shoes, and raced over to his bed. He didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who it was. “Hello, Joe.”

“Hello to you, too, Rami. You sound excited.” Even though he was stuck a few thousand miles away from Rami, he could see the smile on his boyfriend's face. He had seen it enough in the few weeks that they had been dating to know how Rami sounded when he was really happy.

“It's been a long day... But I finally get to talk to you.”

“What happened?” Joe asked. “You don't have to answer, of course.”

Rami sighed; filming Mr Robot wasn't always the happiest job in the world. Some days were a lot harder than others. “Some of the stuff we filmed for an episode, episode eight I think,” he replied, “it talks about some of Elliot's regret. I think we're taking a break tomorrow. Sam said we needed one.” Elliot meant a lot to Rami, so knowing more about the his past made him feel upset. He took the role very seriously.

“I assume you don't want to go all into it right now?” 

“You assumed correctly. But enough about me; how was your day?”

“It was excellent! I'm happy with where my script is now, and I somehow ran into Martin,” Joe explained, his voice becoming more excited as he went along. “I wish you were here with us. We could've had a little Pacific reunion.” 

Rami smiled at the thought of being around not only Joe, but also Martin again. They hadn't been able to talk much since the awards season way back in 2010. “It would be great to do that one day,” he said. “I know I want to see Martin again in person, just to see how he's doing.”

“I would, too. I think the fans would like it as much as we would.”

“Oh, definitely,” Rami said. He looked around his hotel room, thinking about how fond he was of his fans. He knew he didn't post on social media much, but they still stuck with him. He was blessed to have them. They were the reason he would be playing Freddie Mercury. “Will you be able to come out to see me? Or will I have to wait until we see each other in England?” he asked, indirectly changing the subject. He didn't like the idea of social media all that much. He let Joe stick to it.

“It's a surprise,” Joe answered in a sing-songy voice. He planned to visit Rami that week, so he could be with him for the final weeks of Mr Robot. They wanted to catch up alone together. “Just wait until we move in together one day. You may get sick of me, and wish for time alone again.”

“Absolutely not,” Rami stated. He could picture Joe's faked pitiful expression, or maybe a dramatic gasp to convey he was hurt. “I could never get sick of you and your jokes, or your energy, or even your constant need to take pictures. I love you.”

Joe smiled, and felt his heart racing. His world seemed to be brighter. He now understood what every teenage girl in old movies; even if he expected to be the first one to say the three, magical words. He snapped out of his daze to reply. “And I love you, too, Rami.”

It took Rami a second to realize what he had said; he nearly gasped in shock. He had told Joe he loved him. He said it first. It was over the phone, and not in person. He couldn't believe it. He, too, had always expected Joe to say it first, since Joe was the one who asked him out on a date back in 2009, then asked him to be his boyfriend in the present day. Joe was the braver one of the two. He didn't notice he had fell silent, and Joe was still on the other end of the line.

“And so you said it first!” Joe finally said, breaking the brief silence between the two of them. 

“Because it's true,” Rami replied, recovering quickly. He was just as dazed as Joe. “I really do love you.”

“And I really do love you, too.”

The two continued to talk for hours, as they had both lost track of time. They enjoyed hearing the sound of each other's voices. Rami kept trying to get Joe to tell him if he was coming out to see him, but Joe wouldn't say a word. However, Joe did make sure to make Rami blush as much as possible. His mental image would never be able to compare with the real thing.

Rami found his eyelids growing heavy as the minutes passed. He glanced at the clock hanging on his wall, and almost gasped when he saw the time. It didn't even feel like it was that late. “Joe, it's past midnight.”

“And?”

Rami couldn't seem to find a reply. He would have a break from filming tomorrow. He would be able to rest, and spend time with his cast-mates as friends instead of coworkers. He could afford to pull an all-nighter in order to talk to Joe. They didn't get them very often without consequences. Still, he was worn out. He didn't know if he could last another hour.

“You're right,” Rami suppressed a yawn. He could do this for Joe.

“It's okay if you're tired,” Joe assured him, “I understand, you had a hard day. You should get some rest.”

“You won't be mad?”

“Of course not, sweetheart. I love you,” Joe replied. The words felt good to say. He knew he'd never be able to say it enough; not even if he married this man.

Rami felt his heart flutter at the petname Joe used for him; he could practically see Joe's smile. It was something he'd never get sick of. “I love you, too, Joey,” he replied. “Goodnight. I'll see you in England soon.” 

He smiled as he ended the call. He placed his phone on his bedside table, and rolled back over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling with the same, smitten smile. He felt so much more in love with Joe in that moment. He wanted to be by his side, right then, to kiss him, and tell him how much he loves him over and over again. Something told him there would be no end to him and Joe. It made him so happy, any fatigue he felt before was forgotten.

They finally had their answer to who would say "I love you" first.

-

Joe and Rami had been able to spend a lot of time together, as the filming for Bohemian Rhapsody was in full swing. They often sat next to each other during breaks in between shoots, making somewhat flirtatious gestures and playful banter in between questions. It was a miracle there weren't rumors about them dating yet. Sometimes Gwilym would "be mean" and sit in between them. He and Joe would playfully argue like little kids, and Rami would have to be the adult in most situations. They always made sure to be as serious as possible when the cameras came on.

After a day full of shooting and promotional photos, Rami, Joe, Ben and Gwilym headed back to their hotel room. Each man was tired. They all loved their jobs, but they had to admit that it could take a toll on them. Full nights of sleep were scarce.

Joe and Rami were alone together in their room while Gwilym was in the shower, and Ben was dozing in the bed next to theirs. They were cuddling on the bed, just enjoying each other's presence. They had been dating for two months now. Rami felt like he would fall asleep at any moment. It was no surprise that he and Joe were dating, but they had been able to keep it hidden from most media for weeks. It was shocking to them. Joe was big on PDA, and loved slipping it in whenever possible; paparazzi always ate that up.

Even though they had been dating for a couple months, they hadn't slipped in a first kiss yet. They wanted to take things slow. They had shared platonic kisses prior to their relationship, but that's all they were. Every time it seemed like the right time, they were interrupted. It was an ineffable game of who would finally initiate it first: Joe or Rami. 

“Excited for tomorrow? We get to film the scene where the band meets Deaky,” Joe said as he ran his fingers through Rami's hair. Rami let out a small noise of content. Joe mentally awed as he looked down at him.

Rami pulled himself out of sleep once again. He leaned up in to Joe's touch like a cat. “Absolutely,” he hummed in reply. “Being with you makes everything better.”

“The feeling is mutual, sweetheart,” Joe said. He kissed the top of Rami's head and received another small noise of joy. “You're so fucking adorable.” He couldn't take his eyes off of Rami. 

If he did, and glanced out the window, he would be able to see that the sky was dark, but the city lights were brighter than ever. If he could see past the city lights, he would be able to see a full moon lazing in the sky. Although he hadn't looked at the moon in awhile due to being in big cities for so long.

Joe began to question if Rami was asleep, or if he was falling asleep. He began to think of the promotional photoshoot they had finished earlier. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Rami as Rami posed wearing skin-tight leotards and faux-leather jackets. Joe wanted nothing but to interrupt the photoshoot in order to pull Rami into a kiss, or make a comment that would make him blush. He knew he had to behave, though; they had to keep their relationship a secret for awhile. They didn't want to be bombarded by paparazzi that would sneak onto set looking for an interesting story.

Sometimes, Joe would wish he and Rami could be back in The Pacific days, when no one really knew his name. He and Rami wouldn't have the opportunity of being as open with their relationship due to the laws at the time, but they could have gone on dates without worry. They could have hugged, or held hands, or even shared a short kiss without a gossip article being written. He wanted to go back to simpler times when he and Rami weren't being examined under a microscope at all times.

“Joey? You alright?”

Joe nearly flinched at the sound of Rami's voice; he didn't know he was that deep in thought. He looked up at Rami, who appeared to be almost wide awake now. 

“Excuse me?”

“Are you alright?” Rami repeated. “You seemed worried about something.” His eyes were filled with concern. He hadn't seen Joe so distant in awhile. There was a certain look he had when something was upsetting him.

Joe forced on a smile. “I'm fine,” he said. “I was just being quiet so you could sleep.”

“That's not what your face said,” Rami shook his head before he got off of Joe and sat up. He could see right through Joe sometimes. Joe sat up in front of him. He cupped Joe's face shyly, and looked into the ginger's eyes. “You can talk to me about anything that's worrying you. I'm always going to be here for you, and I will never judge you.”

Joe's forced smile softened as he looked back into Rami's eyes. He could tell Rami was genuine. He felt safe around him. Nobody else seemed to be on the same frequency as he and Rami. If anyone understood his struggles, it would be Rami.

“Worry about the public eye,” Joe sighed. “I don't like having to hide all of the time, but I know it's for the best. I love you, Rami, and I want everyone else to know but...” He shrugged and shook his head.

Rami nodded, although he didn't know how to say what what he thought without breaking Joe's heart. “I love you, too, Joe, and that will never stop. I want others to know, too, of course, but...”

“You want to keep some private life?” Joe suggested, hoping he didn't sound passive aggressive. He respected Rami's feelings. “I know. That's okay, I understand.” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to upset you or anyth-”

“Rami, you can't do this to yourself,” Joe said, putting his hands on Rami's shoulders. He had learned Rami could be an over-thinker at times very early in their friendship. “We're _both_ in this relationship. We have to do things that make the both of us happy. That means sometimes, we have to sacrifice things we'd prefer for our partner's benefit.” He smiled at Rami once again, hoping to get one in return. He pulled Rami into a hug.

“Thank you,” Rami whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Joe replied. “I'll be here until the end.” He didn't see an end in their relationship, considering it was still so new, but he left it in the air. Even the most perfect relationships could end. 

Joe and Rami remained in their hug for a few more moments. It was comforting to have each other so close. Joe pulled away from their hug first. There was a sudden shift in the air. A silence fell in between them. Neither of the two understood it at first. They both kept their eyes down. However, the second their eyes met again, they knew exactly what to do.

Joe looked at Rami; Rami looked back at him. Their eyes met. Joe could see the faint blush on Rami's cheeks, and the curiosity in his eyes. He glanced down at Rami's lips, then back up at his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he could feel his face burning with an obvious blush. He shifted a little closer to Rami, relieved when Rami didn't move away. Without warning, he leaned forward, and pressed his and Rami's lips together.

Rami shivered slightly at first, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. He felt his heart racing as a warm, fuzzy feeling settled in his chest. Words couldn't begin to describe the joy, or the love he felt for Joe, in that moment. He placed a hand on Joe's chest. Joe's lips felt perfect against his, as if they were made for him and him only, he thought. He felt comfortable, and everything was perfect.

Joe ran a hand through Rami's hair, then down his back, and disconnected their lips. He couldn't stop smiling. His and Rami's eyes met once again. “That was perfect,” he whispered. “It seems you're great at everything, Mr. Malek.”

Rami's face flushed red once again. Their conversation from earlier was forgotten. He looked away from Joe and smiled nervously. “Don't discredit yourself; that was amazing,” he said. He wanted to do it again, so, so bad. He glanced up at Joe's lips again. He had been kissed many times before, but none of them left him with this much joyful giddiness.

“Is it okay if-” before Joe could finish, Rami was kissing him again. He relaxed instantly. He always wanted to make sure Rami was okay with him taking a further step in their relationship; he never wanted to make him uncomfortable. 

“So you two finally kissed,” Rami and Joe heard a voice say from beside them. They looked, and they saw Gwilym standing right outside of the bathroom, wearing only pajama pants. His hair was still dripping wet. He wore a smirk upon his face as he looked at his friends. 

“Yeah, and you so rudely interrupted,” Joe replied. Rami got off of him, allowing him to smirk at Gwilym. 

Gwilym crossed the room, and was next to them in seconds. “It was only a matter of time,” he said. “I figured it would come earlier, though, or Joe would slip up in public.” Even he knew how much Joe loved PDA. He had managed to find out about Joe and Rami's relationship within the first week of filming. They weren't so good at hiding it at first.

“You know I'm better behaved than that. Rami can confirm that,” Joe said with a wink.

Rami's face flushed red once again, and he punched Joe in the arm. “Joe!” he exclaimed before he hid his face in Joe's shoulder. Joe smirked; he loved how easy it was to leave Rami flustered.

Gwilym rolled his eyes at the two of them with a chuckle. “I guess I should say congratulations. You two belong together.”

Joe thanked him, then he hugged Rami closer to him. Rami felt slightly embarrassed, as they were being affectionate in front of Gwilym, but it was something he knew he would get used to it. Joe helped get him out of his shell.

After a few more moments, silence fell between the three. Gwilym went over to his bed, which he shared with Ben. Joe grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before laying back down. Rami laid next to him. Joe wrapped his arm around Rami, pulling him close, and kissed the top of his head. Rami nuzzled his side.

The night settled down with Joe and Rami cuddling as they watched a movie, and Gwilym scrolling through his phone. He managed to slip a picture of Joe and Rami. Rami finally allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. He could sleep without worrying about Joe, or wondering if he was doing anything to mess up their relationship. Joe had left him assured that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

-

“And that's the last box,” Rami said with a satisfied smile. He rubbed his hands together, and looked at the apartment that he would now call home. It looked comfortable, welcoming and perfect for him. 

“And you're moved in,” Joe added as he walked up behind Rami and hugged him. Rami placed his hands over Joe's. Joe placed a light kiss on Rami's neck. “It won't be long before I'm calling you Mr. Malek-Mazzello.”

“Slow down now, you haven't even propose yet,” Rami replied with a chuckle. He definitely wasn't opposed to marrying Joe, but he didn't want to rush into anything. They needed time to talk it out, so it wasn't a complete surprise. Although, time wasn't exactly their friend at the moment. They still had an entire awards season to push through.

“You're right,” Joe said. He let go of Rami and walked over to one of the boxes he had carried in. “Let's unpack before we change our lives forever, eh?”

Rami nodded in agreement, and they got to work immediately. Rami placed his clothes in Joe's closet, placed a few of his most prized possessions in safe places, and chose his side of the bed. Joe made sure to make room for everything. He had prepared for Rami to move in long before he actually asked, but he wanted to keep up appearances. Even though Rami had him all figured out. He was a true sap, and Rami would never be mad about it.

Rami was cautious; he didn't want to disrupt Joe's life or organization - or lack thereof. Joe made sure to remind him they were partners. That meant sacrifices would have to be made. It made Rami feel a little better about shoving Cardboard Ben in the back of the closet where no one would see him. The apartment began to feel more like home as the minutes passed. Joe's presence made it even more comfortable.

Joe made sure to snap a picture of Rami unpacking some of his things, and their clothes hanging next to each other in the closet. He wanted something to send to the BoRhap Boys group chat, and to post on Instagram. His fans that cared about his relationship would love the small update. He was always happy to give them what they wanted, as long as it wasn't extreme.

“I see you taking pictures and _not_ helping,” Rami said, trying to keep a serious tone. He couldn't hide his grin. He had to turn away from Joe.

“Of course I'm helping,” Joe walked over to the bed and took a seat. “I'm documenting this journey so we can remember it when we're old and forgetful.”

“I believe one of us is already there.”

Joe gasped in mock offense and grabbed a pillow from behind him. He tossed it at Rami, and it landed to his side. Rami turned around and looked him dead in the eye. “If you want to play dirty, we can play dirty.”

“You're on, Malek.”

Rami dropped everything he was doing and jumped on the bed with Joe in seconds. He pinned Joe down and began tickling his sides without showing any mercy. Joe couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that he emitted, nor could he catch his breath. He attempted to push Rami off of him, but his laughter was his worst enemy, and Rami was very determined. He wasn't going to let up.

“All you have to do is give in!” Rami reminded him.

Joe waited a few more minutes for he finally caved. “Fu- okay! I give! I give! Mercy!”

Rami got off of Joe with a triumphant smile. His smile only got wider when he saw Joe's look of dismay. He couldn't stop himself from giggling. They had destroyed Joe's bed, and they had only been in the apartment together for two hours.

“You are so lucky I love you,” Joe grumbled. Rami placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Joe then playfully shoved Rami away from him, and got off the bed and smoothed his clothes once again. Rami was still laying on the bed before him. He rolled his eyes at Rami's laughter, and the messy bed. Deep down, he wanted to grin like an idiot at the sound of Rami's sweet laugh, but he had to remain strong. He cleared his throat and held his head high in authority. “C'mon, silly, we still have a job to finish up.”

-

Joe had planned to hint at proposing to Rami while he was filming the last season of Mr Robot. They had managed to stay together during the duration of filming BoRhap, the awards season, and the times they were separated due to work. He knew Rami was perfect for him. There was no one else he'd rather spend his life with, anyway. 

However, Rami was also an actor everyone wanted in their movie. He was always busy. He and Joe rarely got time to just relax together. Joe feared their relationship would fall apart due to this, but Rami always reassured him they would be together forever, no matter what.

Joe's plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to. He was okay with this, though; Rami had a brief break coming up: the Mr Robot wrap party. That night, he could make his move, and ensure it would be forever with Rami.

There was a wrap party after filming. It was to wrap up the fourth season, as well as the whole series. Joe knew Rami had put his entire heart and soul into the show. He wanted him to have fun and celebrate it. He had never been so proud of him in his life.

Rami stayed around Christian and Carly. He didn't know if Joe would be able to make it to the party. He hoped they wouldn't bring up their conversation from almost two years earlier, especially around Joe if he came. It was the awkward beginnings of his infatuation with Joe. He didn't want Joe to know he had practically ranted about being in love with him to anyone - even though Sami constantly tried to hint at it.

“You made it!” Rami exclaimed with a smile as Joe walked up to his side. He felt as excited as a dog who was seeing their owner after a long day of work. He reached over to the table behind him, and handed his boyfriend a drink.

“Of course I did, I had to come celebrate my man,” Joe replied before he and Rami shared a kiss. “Congratulations on being apart of one of the best shows ever created.” He could hardly hide his smirk as he watched Rami's face become even more red with each compliment. It was one of the best things about him. It also made him easy to tease. “You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen,” Joe quickly added.

“Stop it,” Rami said in a slightly exasperated voice. He knew Joe's game; he refused to be a flustered mess in front of his friends and co-workers. “Tonight is for all of us to have fun, not just you. Behave.”

Joe smirked, then leaned in close, “You'll be having plenty of fun tonight, my dear.”

Rami nearly choked on his drink. He elbowed Joe in the side to put some space in between them. “Joseph Mazzello!”

Joe, along with Christian and Carly, couldn't contain his laughter. Rami's expression and overall reaction was too hilarious for him to not laugh. He felt accomplished for the night, and it had barely gotten started. As he laughed, he noticed Rami's expression turn to anger with hints of pain. He stopped immediately, and eyed the others to tell them to stop. “I'm sorry,” he said, “I crossed a line. I'll behave now, okay? I promise.”

Rami examined Joe's face, looking for any reason to not believe him. Joe looked genuine and open. Rami couldn't find anything incriminating in his expression, he nodded. Joe looked as sincere as he normal when he apologized. “I forgive you. Just please, don't try to embarrass me, at least while I'm sober,” he explained. He allowed himself to get closer to Joe again.

Joe raised an eyebrow when he heard the words _“while I'm sober.”_ “I suppose I'm the designated driver tonight?” He received a shy nod in reply. He urged Rami to go through with whatever plans he had made. Tonight was his night; he could spend it however he wanted to. Joe would only make it better at the end. He was surprised he had managed to shake off his nerves for so long.

Rami stayed relatively close to Joe. Even though there weren't as many people at the party, he didn't want to get separated from him. Being around him made it easier to deal with so many people at once. He made sure to talk to Christian and Carly and Sam, and express his gratitude for their partnership and hard work. He couldn't have imagined doing the show with anyone else. Joe was all smiles the entire time. His pride for Rami was overwhelming. He could brag about him for hours. Forever wouldn't even be enough for him.

As the night continued on, Joe was separated from Rami briefly. He took the opportunity to talk with Carly and then Christian. He wanted advice on how to ask Rami to marry him. Neither of them could believe he had waited as long as he did, but they were happy to help. Joe had already talked to Sami the day before, but he wanted more than one opinion before he went through with it. He didn't need to screw this up. This would determine how the rest of their lives would play out.

“Thank you, really,” Joe said as their conversation concluded. He now knew how to ask Rami to marry him. He would be upfront and get straight to the point. He knew Rami would always be sober enough to answer his question honestly.

“Oh no, you two are alone with him, should I be scared?” Rami asked as he took a seat next to Joe. Joe, Christian and Carly had settled around a table in the corner. Rami was still sober, fortunately, and wide awake. The buzz of the energy throughout the party was enough for him. He could lay off of the drinks for tonight.

“Not at all. Joe has only good things to say about you,” Christan replied with a smile. 

“And I was right; he always mentions you in interviews,” Carly made sure to add.

It only took Rami a second to think before he remembered Joe mentioning him in an interview, and then Joe's speech at the Santa Barbara Film Festival, and it made his heart rate speed up; even though they had been dating for a little over two years. Joe had always talked so passionately about him. He never had anything negative to say about him. In turn, Rami had talked about Joe with Sami so many times before, and it was always about how great Joe was.

“I actually have a question for you, Rami,” Joe said. He could feel himself trembling out of nervousness. He hoped it wasn't that obvious.

“Do you now?” Rami turned all of his attention towards Joe. He rested his head on the heel of his hand. “Is it life-changing?” His voice sounded very eager.

The room began to feel hot to Joe, too hot. He ignored his hammering heart and swallowed nervously. He then nodded, “You could say that.” He could feel the ring box in his pocket. It had never been so heavy before. He took a deep breath, telling himself he could do this. He stood up, and took Rami's hands. The room's volume turned down to just a murmur. It felt like all eyes were on them.

Rami looked up at Joe, wondering if he had planned this without telling him. He kept his gaze on Joe, as if he were the only person in the room. He was the only exception. “Joe?” he whispered.

“Rami... There are no other ways to say this besides plainly: you are the love of my life,” Joe let go of one of Rami's hands, and used his free hand to tilt Rami's head up, and guide his eyes up to his own. He couldn't stop the genuine smile that spread across his face when he saw the shock in Rami's eyes. 

“You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I know I can always rely on you for anything. These past two years of dating have been the best time of my life. I can no longer picture life without you. So...” Joe paused so he could kneel down in front of Rami. Rami's eyes followed him. He let go of Rami and retrieved the ring box from his pocket. He opened it, and bit his lip out of nervousness. He could see the shine of tears in Rami's eyes. “Rami Said Malek, will you do me the great honor, and marry me?”

The entire venue was silent as they watched, waiting for Rami's reaction. Everyone already knew the answer. They had watched Joe and Rami's relationship from almost the very beginning. Rami's hands were cupped over his mouth in shock. He swore it was a dream. He had just finished the job of a lifetime, and Joe was proposing to him in the same night. How could it _not_ be a dream? “Yes,” Rami finally breathed out after a few tense moments of silence. “Yes, absolutely, Joe, yes!”

Joe slid the engagement ring on Rami's finger before he stood up and kissed him. The whole room around them was clapping. “I love you, so, so much,” Rami whispered when he and Joe pulled apart for a brief moment. He rested his forehead against Joe's. They looked into each other's eyes again. Rami closed the small gap in between them with another kiss. Joe ran his fingers through Rami's hair, receiving a small sigh in response. Joe chuckled lightly at the reaction.

“Hey, there are people here! All around you two!” Christian yelled out. Rami and Joe flipped him off almost simultaneously. They then decided to take their places at the table with Christian and Carly. 

Rami and Joe received many words of congratulations and good luck. They couldn't thank people enough for their support. Joe kept his arm around Rami, and Rami leaned against him. Rami would occasionally nuzzle his side as he heard him talk. Joe would turn around and kiss the top of his head. His heart would swell with live if he received a small noise of content in reply.

Joe took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He went to his camera app immediately. He turned to Rami, who had already caught on to Joe's plan. Joe pouted and put on his puppy dog eyes. “Just one picture?” he asked. _“Please?”_

Rami raised an eyebrow and put on a poker face. He felt his mouth trying to twitch up into a grin at the sight of Joe's pleading eyes. He let Joe suffer for another moment before he allowed himself to smile. “Fine.”

Joe grinned like a kid who had just outsmarted his parents. He pulled Rami close, and held his phone up to take the picture. He also took a picture of his and Rami's engagement rings, a picture of them holding hands, the rest of their friends at the party, and a special picture of him and Rami standing in the moonlight. Carly helped with it. He knew he probably wouldn't post that one to social media, but he wanted something to help remind him of the night forever. It would be his homescreen wallpaper for months.

Rami couldn't stay away from Joe for the rest of the night. Joe felt the exact same way. The two were always holding hands, kissing, or just subconsciously gazing into each other's eyes. Joe feared he had taken the spotlight off of Rami and the Mr Robot crew's celebration, but he was quickly assured that he wasn't. His and Rami's engagement would only make the night more memorable.

Rami almost couldn't believe he was engaged to his best friend as he held Joe's hand. He constantly had to look down at their hands and squeeze Joe's hand to make sure it was real, and not a dream. The night couldn't have been more perfect for him. He was closing the door on his best project of all time, and he was opening a different one that lead to the new chapter of his life. Life couldn't have been more perfect.

-

“May I have this dance?” Rami heard someone ask softly behind him. He turned around, and saw Joe, standing there with his hand outstretched towards him. 

He gladly took Joe's hand, and stepped closer to him. He ran his eyes up and down Joe's body. Then, their eyes met. Their eyes held their smiles. “Of course.”

Joe placed his other hand on Rami's side, and Rami placed his free hand on Joe's shoulder. As the next song, a soft, slow song, began playing, Joe lead Rami into their first dance. The song was very familiar to both him and Rami, so it took no time at all to find the beat. He stepped in perfect time with the music. Rami had never known Joe was such a perfect dancer. He was easy to keep up with, and hold on to.

The whole room seemed to be silent as the couple danced. All eyes were on them. They were surrounded by their family and closest friends. The night was perfect, as if it were a dream. Joe and Rami had finally been married. 

The ceremony was beautiful, but not extravagant. It was a traditional Egyptian wedding. Rami wore a white suit with gold patterns etched all over, and Joe wore a stunning black suit. They kept the crowns and exchanging of rings, but left out the religious aspect. All that really mattered was Joe could finally call Rami his husband, and Rami could call Joe his husband. It was all they had wanted for the last year and a half.

Joe couldn't stop the sappy grin that spread across his face as he listened to the lyrics with new ears. The lyrics - along with the instrumentals - held sadness, but they also held love. They rang true with Joe and Rami. They were friends, but lost touch for some time; then they fell in love many years later. Joe couldn't stop himself from softly singing along as he thought of his and Rami's past.

“Sing louder,” Rami urged shyly. “You're adorable when you sing.”

Joe felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment. Rami still had that effect on him after three and a half years. “Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me,” he gently dipped Rami, and Rami clung onto him, “because you don't know what it means to me.” He brought Rami back up to a standing position again. Rami's shocked expression melted into one of true bliss. He couldn't stop making heart eyes at Joe. He wasn't alone; Joe was the same soft, lovestruck mess.

Rami and Joe shared a quick kiss. Joe continued to sing along with the song as he and Rami moved around the dance floor. He made sure to stay in time with the beat. He made occasional mistakes, but he always recovered quickly. He felt accomplished when he saw Rami's joyful expression. He had won him over all over again. Rami couldn't keep his longing eyes off of Joe. 

“You are the love of my life,” Joe whispered as the song ended. He and Rami stopped dancing in order to share another kiss. It would be their first and last slow dance of the night. They got off of the dance floor, and mingled in with the rest of the crowd. Many of their guests decided to crowd the dance floor instead. Rami lead Joe over to his mom.

The night okayed out just like the night they were engaged, Joe and Rami couldn't stay away from each other. Joe heard every single embarrassing story about Rami - with some stories being retells - and Rami heard about every silly thing Joe had done as a teenager. They received Sami's special wedding gift of extra teasing. Joe made sure to get enough pictures to post on Instagram and Twitter for weeks.

As he and Rami held hands and looked up at the moon, they felt peaceful. Both of them had found his other half, the love of his life, his soulmate. They would never be alone ever again. Joe would always be able to talk about Rami in interviews. Rami would always be able to use Joe when rehearsing parts for movies, especially if they were intimate. He had never felt more welcome in a family before, and Joe felt the same way. If love was a game, they both knew they had won first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, in reality, all 4 borhap boys probably wouldn't actually share a single hotel room, but for fic purposes, they did.


End file.
